To Protect
by Sakurai Haruka
Summary: chapter 2 up Sasuke and Naruto have a mission, to protect a certain boy from a certain evil dark wizard. On the side, Naruto has his own mission, to protect Sasuke from himself. What is in store for our two favorite shinobi?
1. Chapter 1

**To Protect**

「護る　へ」

_by duenna_

**Main Pairing**: SasukexNaruto　「サスケ　と　ナルト」

**Summary**: Sasuke and Naruto have a mission, to protect a certain boy from a certain evil dark wizard. On the side, Naruto has his own mission, to protect Sasuke from himself. What is in store for our two favorite shinobi?

**Warnings**: shounenai - language - possible violence

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto!

* * *

**ooooo**

_**-Chapter One-**_

It was early afternoon; the sun was high and the sky blue as the water in Wave Country. Fluffy white clouds scattered the sky, making shadows across the ground. A cool breeze rustled the leaves among the few trees. On a lone branch not high off the ground, above the city known as Konohagakure no Sato, just above the four stone heads of the four previous Hokage's and current one, a young man lazed around with his hands interlaced behind his head and his legs crossed at his ankles.

With his eyes closed, one would think he was taking a nap, but he was just enjoying the songs of nature that surrounded him. Birds fluttering in the endless blue sky chirping at each other and getting ready for the fall and the wind in the falling leaves stirring up in mini tornadoes all around the town and forest. The soundless waves of clouds high above him and the gentle heat from the bright sun that made the young man smile ever so slightly. His bright yellow hair waved in the soft breeze.

It had been six years since he had graduated from the ninja academy and not once had he regretted it. Shortly after the first Chuunin exam -and after cleaning up the town- the second one took place in the Wind Country's ninja village of the Sand and of course, he passed it that time. He trained everyday with the ero-sennin and he got stronger day after day of sparring against his friends and sensei-tachi. Sure he was still him self, but he became a little quieter, especially when he found out who his father was. He was shocked at first, but when he heard the stories of his father from his sensei-tachi, he couldn't help but wonder how much they were really alike. And to think that his ex-sensei (Kakashi) was his father's student and the ero-sennin was his father's sensei and now his own sensei. Life was sure funny at times.

While he was reminiscing about the past, a smile formed on his lips as he felt a familiar presence come closer. It was his best friend … Sasuke. Ah, Sasuke, now there is another story to be told.

Now even after so many years and when he went after his best friend to save him from a mistake that he made -namely going after power that Orochimaru promised him-, he (Sasuke) had not left his (Naruto) side. They did missions together, because Tsunade-hime didn't quite trust the Uchiha heir just yet. But to him, he would gladly give his life to save Sasuke. It was a silent agreement between them. They would save each other's life, if need be. But the blonde harbored deeper feelings for his raven haired friend and feared he would reject him. So he buried them deep inside of himself.

"Oi, Naruto." Sasuke had stopped a few feet away from the tree where laid back blonde had perched himself in.

"Are you stalking me, Sasuke?" The blonde smiled ever so slightly, but didn't open his eyes to peer at his friend.

Sasuke snorted. "You aren't that hard to find, dobe."

Finally Naruto opened his bright blue eyes to look upon his friend -and secret crush- raising an eyebrow at the snort his friend made and formed an amused smile upon his lips. "How did you anyways? I was hiding my chakra."

Sasuke rolled his eyes in slight annoyance that his friend wasn't aware of this yet. A rarity for the heir to display his emotions in public but he never had a problem with showing them around then blonde shinobi. "Dobe, this is your favorite place to go when you want to be alone."

Naruto blinked at his friend, who stared back amusedly. "Bastard." Naruto smirked and saw the twitch of a smile wanting to come out on his secret love's lips. But the Uchiha quickly regains his composure and turns around to leave. Naruto hops down off his branch and quickly steps into place beside Sasuke without looking at the raved haired shinobi.

"So, whatcha need?" Naruto asked casually to his friend.

"Hokage-sama has a mission." Sasuke replied instantly getting to the point and hoping Naruto wouldn't be disappointed that he wasn't there just to see him. But secretly he enjoyed his time with his only friend.

"Oh." the blonde said a bit sadly, but he covered it up with a grin.

They lapsed in comfortable silence onto the Hokage Tower.

Two years ago, both boys made it to Jounin status and after one and a half years of hard mission and training they raised to ANBU rank much to the council's dismay (mostly directed towards Naruto). Both had the ANBU mark upon their left shoulder. Naruto and Sasuke still wear their hitai-ate's on their foreheads like always. Only taking them off when they were off duty or sleeping or even under cover in another country or village. Sometimes Naruto falls asleep without noticing his hitai-ate still placed upon his forehead.

They reached Tsunade's office and the ANBU guards nodded and saluted to the two teens and opened the doors. It was different now that Naruto had become an ANBU; he was no longer treated the way he was as a child. Part of his dream had come true already. The townspeople did not treat him with hatred nor did they whisper or sneer at him behind his back. Naruto had only realized this when Sasuke noticed it first of course. The blonde usually blocked out the villagers but now he did not have too and he was ecstatic about that. Eventually the villagers started greeting him and waving back to him. They no longer saw him as the Kyuubi brat but saw him as a protector of their village, a Konoha shinobi.

As the two entered the Hokage's office they saw Tsunade was busy shuffling through the piles of papers on her desk and did not bother to look up and see who entered. Actually, she knew exactly who it was because of the familiar chakra of a certain blonde shinobi she came to care for like a little brother and the dark chakra of his best friend and rival. She hated to admit it, but they worked so well together, she didn't allow anyone else to join with them. They were a team of two. If she wanted a job done now, she sent for them and they were quite swift and efficient.

Finally locating the scroll she was looking for, she turned her attention to the two ANBU standing in front of her desk. Naruto was looking at her with amusement, while Sasuke was trying to look bored out of his mind, but Tsunade knew he was just as interested in the mission they were about to receive.

"I have an A class mission for you."

If anyone else was in the room, they would have been surprised at the sudden 'whoop!' and jump in the air a certain blonde did. Tsunade couldn't help but smile fondly at the action. It was rarely Naruto acted like his younger self. Sasuke just reached out to hit his friend on the back of his head, receiving a poor attempt of a glare in return.

"Oi! What was that for you bastard!"

Sasuke just rolled his eyes in reply and turned his attention back to the Hokage, who was watching the two friends bicker. As amusing as it was, Tsunade got back to business and handed them both their orders.

"You are to protect a boy of 16 years of age from a--" She flipped threw a couple of papers to make sure she would word it right. "--dark wizard that goes by the name of Voldemort."

"Wizard?"

"Voldemort?"

"Yes. You will be traveling to a different country. That is why I choose you two. I can trust you both with this mission." Tsunade ignored the blondes' question of the person they needed to keep a watch out for. It was written in their mission scroll.

Naruto was grinning from ear to ear. This meant that she trusted Sasuke again or she was testing him. And as long as the blonde was with the Uchiha, nothing would go wrong.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was stunned and surprised at the Hokage's words. He thought he was still on probation from when he tried to runaway to join with Orochimaru, but he guessed wrong it seemed.

"So when do we leave?"

"Today. I was hoping--"

A knock on the door revealed Shizune. "Your guest has arrived, Hokage-sama."

"Good, bring him in."

A tall, white bearded man was wearing -to what Naruto would refer to as a dress later- a blue robe with stars decorating it and with moon shaped glasses sitting on the tip of his nose stepped into the Hokage's office. He surveyed the woman behind the desk and smiled at her. Then he took note at the two teens to his right. One was blonde and blue eyed and reminded him of someone he could not quite remember. The other was his total opposite with dark hair and dark eyes. Both were wearing sleeveless black shirts with a white vest over it. Identical tattoo's displayed on their left shoulders. They also wore matching black pants and black sandals on their feet. The blonde was grinning at the old man and the raven haired teen wore a neutral expression on his face. After a moment, he returned his attention to the woman at the desk.

"Mr. Dumbledore, I presume?"

"Yes I am." He replied with a smile, his eyes twinkling.

"I am the current Hokage, the Godaime, Tsunade-hime. I have asked you here in regards to your request about the boy who needs more protection then you can give him."

The ageing man's gaze flickered to the two teens as they were listening quite intently to their conversation. Tsunade noticed this.

"Do not worry about them. If I accept your proposal, these two are going to be your protection for the boy."

The old man eyes widen a fraction at the news. "But they are just children…"

Tsunade's eye brow rose up at the quiet statement the wizard said. "All my shinobi are trained from when they are born. I assure you, these two can handle anything you throw at them, quite literately actually. In any case, they are two of my best shinobi and if I accept your proposal, you will be getting the best I have to offer."

Naruto was gapping at the Hokage. 'The best?' He stole a glace at his friend who was just as surprised at what was said as he was. Naruto smiled and leaned closer to his friend.

"Told you she would come around sooner or later and recognize you again." Naruto whispered to Sasuke.

Sasuke quickly turned his head to his friend and noticed his eyes were shinning with warmth and happiness. Sasuke let the barest of smiles out that he knew the blonde would see. And Naruto saw it indeed. He couldn't be happier when he saw that small smile and resisted the urge to pounce on his secret crush. He turned back to the meeting obaa-san and the stranger was having.

"What do you mean 'if I accept your proposal?' " Dumbledore asked curiously.

"As Hokage, I have the authority to accept and decline any missions. If I see a mission to endanger my village or its villagers, I will not hesitate to decline. I have final say on what is accepted and what is not."

Dumbledore thought hard about what he should say and finally decided on a semi truth. He sighed as he took a seat nearest to him. "There is a prophesy about Harry, that is the boy's name that I want you to protect, and I kept it from him until last year he found out about it and then his god father died saving him and he is now not talking to me at the moment and I can not protect him as much anymore. That is when I remembered my old friend Sarutobi-san."

Naruto saddened ever so slightly at the name. Sasuke put a hand on the blonde's arm and Naruto smiled in response and places his own hand over Sasuke's, giving it a squeeze in thanks. They turned their attention back to the Hokage, but their hands remained on each other.

Tsunade studied the aged man in front of her and she knew he wasn't telling her everything. She glanced over at her two shinobi and twitched. She knew they were close, but how much? Naruto just grinned at her and she sighed.

"Uzumaki! Uchiha!"

They both let go of each other. "Hai!"

"Gather your things. You have five minutes."

In a puff of smoke and a scatter of leaves, the two ANBU vanish.

Dumbledore blinked at the sudden departure of the two teens. He turned back to face the Hokage with an amused expression upon his face. "Five minutes?"

She smirked. "Ninjas should be ready for anything, Mr. Dumbledore."

The olden wizard smiled amusedly at the woman behind the desk and nodded in understanding. He didn't know much about the ninja and shinobi of this hidden away continent. He only happen to come across it accidentally once upon a time and met Sarutobi-san. Dumbledore had stayed in the village a week or two and had helped them defend against an invasion of another village. His memory wasn't too good theses days so he couldn't remember the other village's name, but he did remember his dear friend and at that thought he asked about him.

"Hokage Tsunade-hime, I was wondering if Sarutobi-san is around so I may say hello to an old friend."

Tsunade frowned at that. "You don't know?"

"Pardon?" the wizard questioned.

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this Mr. Dumbledore, but Sarutobi-sensei has passed away." Tsunade said softly to the olden man.

Dumbledore sigh sadly and he seemed years older then he really was. "I see. I am sorry to hear that. He was a good man and a good friend."

Tsunade could only nod her head in agreement. She still missed her old sensei.

They sat in silence for a few more moments before the two ANBU returned in full ANBU gear and masks resting around their necks for the moment. Fox for Naruto and Raven for Sasuke.

"You have your orders." She said to her two shinobi.

"Hai." They replied in unison.

"Do everything to complete your mission. There will be no room for failure. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Hokage-sama." They said together again and Tsunade twitched as she handed her two subordinates their mission scrolls.

"Uchiha-kun, Dumbledore-san. Please wait outside for a moment."

Sasuke looked at his friend, who just shrugged and then left the office with Dumbledore following.

"Naruto."

The said blonde looked over at her.

"Naruto." She said again calmly. "What I am about to tell you, must be kept from Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto frowned at the words. "Obaa-san, I don't keep secrets from him."

Tsunade blinked. "Is that so… but you must keep this from him Naruto."

He sighed. "I'll try my best obaa-san. What is it?"

Tsunade sighed as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. "There is a rumor that this Voldemort wizard is in league with Orochimaru."

Naruto's eyes widen.

"Now you know why…"

He nodded and ran his fingers threw his hair.

"Naruto. I have a side mission for you."

He looked up at the Hokage.

"Make sure you protect Sasuke-kun as well."

Naruto blushed. "You know, don't you, obaa-san?"

Tsunade smiled. "I had a feeling. He needs you right now. He wont let anyone else get as close to him as he does you."

Naruto nodded again. "I know obaa-san. I know."

"That is all I ask. Take care Naruto."

Tsunade watched him smile and wave as he walked out of her office.

"Is it really okay to let the last Uchiha out of the village?"

Tsunade twitched at the voice and turned to glare at her old friend and team mate. "You know how I feel about it . . . But Naruto will be there with him, so I know everything will be alright with him. Uchiha trusts Naruto and Naruto trusts Uchiha in return. I don't know why . . . But I trust Naruto to do the right thing… that is if anything is to happen..."

Jiraiya nodded in approval of the Hokage's decision. Still deep in thought about what he needed to do, he jumped down from the window ledge without saying a goodbye to the Hokage, but that didn't really bother her and he knew as much. He jumped onto another window ledge, hopped into the vacant room and walked in towards the door silently thanking whatever god that was out there that the room had carpet so his getas didn't make a sound, listening to the voices go past and silently opening the door and following the trio down the hall without them knowing it.

**ooooo**

**つずく。。。**

* * *

okay, this is version two… I know some of you uh read this already… but I didn't really like the first version :D so I rewrote it…sorta :) I added a lot of stuff. Hope this is better! Thanks for reading 3 3


	2. Chapter 2

**To Protect**

「護る　へ」

_by duenna_

* * *

_**-Chapter 2-**_

Harry Potter was not in the best of moods at the moment. It was nearing 2am and he still couldn't find sleep. Actually, he woke up from a horrible nightmare he couldn't get rid of around midnight. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw _him_. Voldemort. You-Know-Who. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. The one person who killed his parents and tried to kill him numerous of times since his birth. But there was a slight difference in this dream then all the others he been having.

Harry frowned at his thoughts. It was as if Voldemort was _pleased_ with something or someone and Harry wasn't quite sure if he wanted to know what it was. Well, not yet anyways. He sighed as he folded his hands behind his head and stared up at the plain white ceiling as if it could tell him the answers to all his questions.

After a few moments, he turned his head to the right to glance at the red numbers on his alarm clock. 2:30am, only thirty minutes have gone by and it seemed like only a few minutes. He sighed once again. It was odd. Very odd. He could _always_ sleep again after a nightmare, but this one really unnerved him. Anything that made the dark wizard happy was trouble for Harry, because _he_ was usually the one who Voldemort would target. His first instinct after waking from the dream was to write to Dumbledore and tell him what had happened.

Harry frowned at his thoughts again. But it was different now. Dumbledore had kept secrets form him; secrets that had gotten his godfather killed. He knew them now, but it didn't really change anything. Plus, he was still mourning his god father and he wasn't about to stop anytime soon. Maybe he should write to Hermione or Ron. He shook his head in answer to his own question. They would try to understand, but they never will. They still had their families. He only had himself now.

Harry finally threw the sheet away from him and sat up on the edge of his bed. He buried his face in his hands while his elbows rested upon his knees. He knew something was going to happen, but he just didn't know when or what yet.

A soft hoot carried the boy out of his gloomy thoughts and he lifted his head up to see his snowy white owl click her beak and hoot again. He smiled sadly at Hedwig.

"Sorry to wake you girl."

The owl ruffled her feathers and flapped her wings. She settled back down in her cage and hooted again.

Chuckling softly, Harry got up and walked over to open Hedwig's cage. She immediately ventured out and sat carefully upon Harry's forearm as he petted her breast feathers affectionately.

"I don't know how much longer I can take this." Harry whispered to his beloved owl and she hooted in response. A small smile formed on the boy's lips again. "Alright, alright." Harry made his way over to the barred window and opened it. Hedwig flew out instantly; beating her wings against the cool breeze. Harry watched her until he couldn't see her anymore. He left the window opened a bit so Hedwig could come back in with out him getting back up again. He plopped back down on his bed and rearranged himself in the position he was in before he got out of bed. Again when he closed his eyes, he saw the blood red eyes of Voldemort.

Cursing softly, Harry stared up at the ceiling again. His dreams -if that's what they were- never stayed as vivid in his mind as this one did and it was slowly driving him crazy. At least he _thought_ it was.

The clock flashed 2:51am and Harry sighed. 'Will this night ever end?' He yawned quietly as if his question was answered and his eyes began to droop. Harry didn't fight the weariness he was beginning to feel from his sleepless nights. His eyes closed and he fell into a dreamless slumber. Faintly he thought he could hear laughing ringing in his ears… in his head. But he pushed the thought away as the darkness swept him away.

**ooooo**

Naruto caught up to his best friend and the strange dress wearing man. With a smile he pulled up in between them, brushing his arm against Sasuke, who shot a glance over to his friend but then frowned when he noticed the blonde was not looking at him. It wasn't that he liked being the only person Naruto smiled at or talked to. No, Sasuke wasn't jealous one bit of the old man who had his best friends' attention. So, the heir pulled his mask over his face and refused to admit anything to himself regarding the strange feeling that had entered his heart and mind.

"So, where we going exactly?" Naruto asked the dress wearing wizard while pulling his mask over his face as he knew his best friend had done already.

Dumbledore smiled at the cheery blonde. The boy was just so different from the other boy, it was difficult to see them get along in the future… but if the Hokage teamed them together, then he guessed that it would be alright… he hoped. "Well, were going to a country called England. Have either of you heard of it?" the man paused a moment and asked. "Are the masks really necessary?"

The raven haired boy snorted, but his attention was drawn to the blonde. The amused expression that had formed upon the cheery face was funny to see.

"Actually, Sasuke here--" Naruto said as he propped up his arm around the other teen's shoulder, who surprisingly didn't shake it off. "--has been teaching me about other countries and stuff." He paused and shrugged as if it didn't really matter and Dumbledore wondered many things at that moment. "And about the masks, they are standard for ANBU to wear on missions. You have seen our faces but you are our employer and we will be with you for a year, so it was okay." The blonde tapped a finger against his mask. "Maybe we will show our faces to the boy we protect. But we will decide later about that."

Sasuke smirked at the surprised in the old man's face, which was quickly covered up buy a look of amusement. "I see. Once we arrive to our safe house, I will give you a charm that will let you understand our language."

Both boys chuckled at that. "Won't be necessary." Naruto said after a few moments of laughing softly which made Sasuke lips curve up a bit into a small smile. "It's probably one of the reasons why Tsunade-sama is going to sent us." He said as an after thought and Sasuke nodded his head in agreement. "Sasuke's family made him learn the language of your country, but he taught it to me a few years ago. Obaa-san said it would come in handy one day."

An eye brow rose upon the old man's face, but he didn't comment on what was said. "I see."

They stepped outside into the warm rays of the sun and the steady breeze of the wind. The aged wizard glanced at the two boys. "Ah! Let me introduce myself once again. I am Albus Dumbledore and I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The boy I wish for you to help protect, Harry Potter, goes to this school."

The two shinobi nod.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto. Future Rokudaime of Konoha." He grinned but it falters a bit. "Ah, or should that be Naruto Uzumaki?" A sheepish grin formed from behind his mask and the Headmaster smiled at the teen.

"Sasuke Uchiha." The raven haired teen puts in without any effort and clearly states his given name first just to see the blonde bristle at the fact that Sasuke didn't mess up.

Naruto did indeed bristle at the way his friend said his name but then chuckled at his friends' attitude. "Don't mind Mr. No Emotions over there. He's always like that to everyone." Sasuke twitched at the casual talk his friend was having about _him_ and in front of him, no less.

"I am curious though." Dumbledore started out, gaining the two ninjas attention. "How old are the both of you?"

Naruto makes a face at the question -not that anyone can see it- while Sasuke smirked at it and Naruto could _tell_ that his friend was smirking!

"I'll be 18 in a few months and the bastard here is already 18." Thus the smirk Sasuke was wearing. He liked being older then his best friend and he always teased the blonde about it.

"I see. Older then I would have thought, but I guess it will be alright."

The two shinobi share a glance and shrug, dismissing the words of the olden wizard.

"So, how long do you think it'll take to get to England, Sasuke?" the blonde squeezed his eyebrows together in concentration. Sasuke quickly makes calculations in his head. "About four weeks." He shot a glance at the old man. "But with him it might take twice as long."

Naruto groaned as he leaned his head on his friends shoulder. Sasuke tensed a bit at the sudden closeness of the blonde, but then he relaxed because it _was _Naruto and not anyone else.

Dumbledore listened in with amusement as the two teens talked and he cleared his throat. "Actually, it will take only a few seconds to reach our destination." Both boys give the old man a confused look. The Headmaster pulled an object out of one of his pockets and held it in his palm. "This is a port key. As soon as you two touch it, it will transport us to the Black Manor in London, England."

The teens share a look again, only longer this time. Blue eyes stared into obsidian orbs, both reading each other's emotions without words. Naruto suddenly grinned as Sasuke raised an eyebrow. They both turn back to the wizard and at the same time, reach out to touch the oddly shaped rock… ? Or was it a mini statue of something? Naruto would never find out because as soon as his skin touched the… thing, he felt a pull at his navel and the world around him disappeared.

**ooooo**

Jiraiya watched as the three disappeared right in front of him with out a hint of chakra. He knew of the wizards and their so-called magic, but he never really paid any mind to it. His sensei, Sarutobi, once talked about it to him. But he never listened. Jiraiya frowned at the thought. He wished he had listened to his old sensei more but he couldn't regret it now. It's been years and he had more years ahead of him.

The toad sannin walked away from the building, humming happily along the way carefully noting that he should speak with Tsunade about that rock that teleported them away and where he could find on of them.

A stray thought entered his mind about going to check up on his student and his friend later in the year. But it was soon forgotten as he approached the bath houses.

**ooooo**

Sakura stood in front of a long table focusing her chakra into her hands as she healed her patient's wounds. Sweat trailed down the side of her face but she didn't pay it any attention. Her eyes determined to heal. The kunoichi had become one of the Hokage's best students since Shizune and she was proud of that. She worked part time in the Konoha hospital and part time as a medic nin in different squads that needed her.

Hinata had also became a medic nin with her. She was glad she had someone she knew to work with even though Hinata was the heiress to the Hyuuga clan, she was still determined to do what she wanted until the time came where she had to marry or take over her clan.

The pink haired kunoichi smiled as she finished healing the injured shinobi and staggered backwards exhausted. She wiped away the sweat that had gathered on her face with a wet towel that was hanging along the wall in the room. She stepped out of the way as a few nurses came in and took care of the patient now that he was healed enough to begin regular treatment. Sakura leaned against the wall in the room until she caught her breathe. It was a horrible wound she had to heal and they will just get worse with the war that had been long in coming.

Her patient had been gathering information around Sound for any movements Orochimaru was going to make. He had been discovered by a few ninjas that didn't go easy on him. Several kunai and shuriken had been embedded into his legs and torso. His chakra was almost depleted but not life endangering as much as his wounds where. Cuts upon his arms and back were deep. Sakura was glad that she had been able to heal all the major cuts and wounds the best she could. The minor ones would have to be healed normally. In a few hours the kunoichi knew she would have another ninja she had to heal.

She sighed as she pushed herself off the wall and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her as she left. She needed a break but she knew it wasn't going to happen. Not yet anyways. She wanted to go meet up with her old team mates for lunch or maybe dinner tonight. Sakura was lost in her thoughts she didn't notice someone walking in front of her and she bumped into him.

"Ah! Gomen!" Sakura said as she bowed her apology.

"Sakura-san! I have been looking for you!" A familiar voice called out to her.

She looked up and smiled. "Good afternoon Lee-san."

Rock Lee stood before the kunoichi with stars in his eyes.

Ever since he first saw the pink haired kunoichi, he fell in love with her. At first she wanted nothing to do with the fuzzy eyebrow, green jumpsuit wearing ninja. But then as persistent as he had been and with Sasuke-kun told her he only like her as a team mate and friend, she had been heart broken for awhile, but Lee-san had helped her through it and she found herself sorta kinda falling for him. Not that she would admit it to anyone or even to herself.

"May I help you, Lee-san?"

"Yes! I was hoping you would join me for lunch today!" Lee-san smiled brightly.

Sakura smiled. He asked that everyday and most of the time she said no because she was so busy with patients in the hospital she didn't have time to go out and eat. But today, she wanted to get away. Even if it was for a little while. She needed it.

"Thank you Lee-san, I would love to." Sakura placed the wet towel she was holding onto the chair next to the wall as they walked out. She listened to him talk about how everyone was doing and news from other countries. They walked on to a place to eat when Sakura saw Naruto's sensei trying to sneak into the women's bath house. A vein twitched on her face as she gathered her chakra in her fist and slammed it on the ground, making a crack that went straight towards the ero-sennin.

A startled Jiraiya glanced behind him just in time to get out of the way of the crack. "Tsunade I can explain!" he started but then paused when he saw it was just Tsunade's student. Jiraiya blinked. "Heh heh. Hello Sakura-san!"

"Jiraiya-sama!" Sakura cracked her knuckles. "What do you think you were doing?"

The Sannin sweat dropped. "Umm… Nothing to worry your pretty little head about, Sakura-san!"

"What was that Jiraiya-sama?" Sakura glared at the sannin while her inner self screamed for retribution.

"Eh…I will take my leave now!" Jiraiya started to make his get away but Rock Lee stood in his way. Jiraiya sweat dropped stood there, staring at the two wondering if he could get out of this alive.

Sakura twitched a few times before she sighed. She was hungry and didn't have time for this. "Jiraiya-sama…" Sakura started and found satisfaction in the twitched she saw on the Sannin's head. "Have you seen Naruto?"

Surprised at the question, Jiraiya just stared at her for a few moments and Sakura tapped her foot waiting for an answer.

"Ehh… I just saw him and Sasuke… but they just left on a mission." Jiraiya saw the expression on the kunoichi fade into a frown and then into sadness. "But! It was a sudden mission and they had to leave right away, I'm sure they would have said good bye to you if they had the time."

Sakura nodded. She knew that was true. She and Naruto still hanged out a lot and of course Sasuke followed Naruto everywhere -well almost everywhere- just like a puppy, but don't ever tell him that. Sakura thought it was cute, but never voiced her opinions for she did care for her life. Not that they would ever hurt her… but still.

"Thank you Jiraiya-sama." She said and started to walk away. Lee-san jogging to catch up with her.

Jiraiya sighed as he watched them walk away. Sometimes it was hard to be a ninja but he knew they would pull through. After all, they were Konoha shinobi.

**ooooo**

Sasuke felt the pull and in a matter of seconds, the world disappeared and reappeared, but they were not in Konoha anymore. He was sure of it. He took the time to survey his surroundings like a good ninja he was. He noted they were in a large room with exactly one exit (or entrance, however you look at it), no windows, and five other people (more wizards, perhaps?) watching him with curious expressions. Then he noticed Dumbledore move over to the other give and then he heard a low moan of pain behind him. His eyes widened as he spun around to see his friend on all fours, well two knees and one hand, his other hand was clutching his stomach. Sasuke moved the few steps to his friends' side and knelt down beside him. "Naruto?" He whispered, placing a head upon his shoulder.

Naruto felt sick. Actually, he felt worse then just sick. He wanted to throw up everything he had eaten today and yesterday and the rest of the week. He didn't think that thing would hurt so much. Through all the pain, he heard his secret love call out to him in concert. "Sasuke?" he panted out through the pain and licked his dry lips. "I never want to do that again. It _hurt_. And _He_ didn't like it either. It hit close to home." Naruto rubbed his stomach and Sasuke nodded in understanding. He knew Naruto was talking about the demon inside him.

Over the years, Naruto and the Kyuubi came to an understanding as they were merging ever so slightly. The Kyuubi said it would take decades for them to merge completely, which of course they would never live that long, so Naruto was okay with it. Only noticeable things were his six whisker marks and anytime the blonde was angry, his eyes turned red and his canine teen grew slightly longer over time as well. Most of the villagers took to avoid him now or greet him in respect, especially when they also found out just who Naruto's father was. And it also helped that year after year, the blonde grew into the image of his father, the Yondaime, The Fourth. Sasuke laid a hand on the blonde's shoulder for silent support.

Naruto gave him a weak smile. "Thanks, Sasuke." He whispered and Sasuke nodded.

The Uchiha stood up and held out his hand to his friend, who grabbed it and pulled himself up. Nausea overwhelmed Naruto and he swayed forward, closing his eyes in pain.

The raven haired teen caught Naruto before he could do anymore damage to himself.

Slowly the pain and dizziness went away thanks to the Kyuubi and Naruto opened his eyes to notice he was leaning on his best friend. Blushing just slightly, he quickly pulled away and smiled shyly at Sasuke.

Relief filled the Uchiha knowing he was okay. He nodded to his friend and turned his attention to the group who where talking quietly amongst themselves.

"Where is the boy?" Sasuke asked, seeing there were only adults were in the room.

The wizards frown slightly and then turn to the Headmaster. 'Ah, so he is in charge here. Good.' Sasuke mused.

"He is at his Aunt and Uncle's house." The raven haired shinobi frowned. "Why were we not taken there?"

"He lives with muggles, non-magic people. He is safe there. There is magic protecting him in their house"

It was Naruto's turn to frown. "If he is safe there, why do you need us to protect him?"

That question brought everyone's attention back to the two teens.

"You can't be serious, Albus!" A greasy haired man nearly shouted at the Headmaster.

"They are just children." A red headed woman gasped with a hand over her mouth.

"Ne, Sasuke, it seems they aren't used to _children_ doing their dirt work." Naruto snickered at his friend, who smirked his trademark smirk. Naruto purposely emphasized 'children' to mock them.

"You aren't going to let them--" The greasy haired man pointed at the two teens. "--protect that boy? Really Albus! I can't believe you agreed to these children! Who ever persuaded you of this _must_ be insane!"

In a blink of an eye, a kunai was thrown at the man, just barely touching his skin of his cheek, making a red mark as it flew by in a flash. Wide eyes of the man stared at the odd looking knife and then all heads turn to the teens. Red eyes glared back at the wizards. One burning holes into their minds and the other pair spinning rapidly in a circle. They gasped at the sight.

"Enough! No one insults the Hokage! You will choose your words wisely around us. You will bring the boy here or we will go and find him ourselves. Understood?" The blonde said harshly to the adults in the room.

"Now see here--" The greasy haired man starts again trying to regain his composure, and the two shinobi both glare fiercely at the man, making his hesitant stop to what he was about to say.

"We were brought here to carry out a mission and we will finish this mission with or without your help." Sasuke replied.

"And how will you find him? If I may ask." Dumbledore said quietly.

Sasuke held up a scroll.

"Our missions are always given to us in detail. That includes where we are going and where our target is located." Naruto stated, still quite annoyed at the idiots that called themselves wizards.

The adults seemed dumbfounded at what they just heard. "How can you know that?" the red haired woman asked.

The teens share a glance and shrug their answer. They didn't have to tell these idiots anything.

"Anyway, are you going to bring the boy here, old man?" Naruto asked Dumbledore, who slightly frowned at the title he was just called.

The others -minus Snape- gasped at what the blonde teen said.

"How dare you not show respect to Professor Dumbledore!" one of the wizards choked out.

Sasuke replied in a uninterested tone. "Respect? Let me tell you something… Respect is earned not given out. So far none of you have the ability to earn it yet." Naruto nodded at his friends words.

The adults gapped at the raven haired teen. Dumbledore lets out the smallest of sighs.

"Very well. We shall bring Harry here in the morning. Mrs. Weasley, will you show our quests to their room?"

"Oh! Certainly! Come along dearies!" The red haired woman, now dubbed as Mrs. Weasley, headed towards the one exit.

Naruto goes in the opposite direction to retrieve his kunai from the wall and proceeded out of the room after Sasuke.

Once the two teen's where out of the room and the door shut, everyone looked to the Headmaster who gives him a small smile.

"Well, this year will be interesting, don't you think?"

If it were an anime, everyone would have sweat dropped right about now and fell over.

**ooooo**

**「つずく」**

* * *

**!!DISCLAIMER ONE FIRST PAGE!!**

WHOO! I added a lot to this chapter! So I hope you enjoy it :D


End file.
